guild_of_magic_dndfandomcom-20200215-history
Asimar
Origins Asimar originally where created by the Nine Hosts as the caretakers of Materia, however over the milina the plane has broken, corrupted and diminished them into a glimmer of what they used to be. They still occasionally hear the whispers of their creators, some are driven mad by this others embrace their legacy most however hear nothing. Asimar Traits * Size: Medium. * Speed: 30 feet. * Darkvision: You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Celestial Resistance: You have resistance to necrotic damage and radiant damage. * Healing Hands: As an action, you can touch a creature and cause it to regain a number of hit points equal to your level. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. * Light Bearer: You know the Light cantrip. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for it. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Celestial. Asimar Sub Races The Mother Asimar that were created by the Mother have skin that can vary from hue from light purple to dark green. From their hair flowers, moss and even trees can start to grow if not groomed and plucked regularly. Though most chose to style it rather than pluck them completely. Their blood is not red like most creatures instead it is a light green and when they are wounded instead of forming scars hardened bark grows to patch up wounds. * Ability Score Increase: '''Constitution increased by 2 Wisdom increased by 1 The Leader Asimar that were created by the Leader look early skinny, despite some of their strength. Above their is a floating halo in the shape of a crown coloured in metacilly such as of gold, silver, bronze and lead. Their eyes look sunken and black patches grow around them. * '''Ability Score Increase: The Trader Asimar that were created by the Trader are often referred to as living jewels or treasure. They have light blue skin, with hair made out of strands of gold. Their eyes are shiny pearls and their tongues are long, black and forked. Their skin can crack when they sustain heavy damage and those cracks over time are filled in with a gold colour. * Ability Score Increase: The Smith Asimar created by the Smith are creatures made out of solid rock in the crude shape of humanoids, capable of articulating were joints would normally be expected they are able to move around. They have no facial features when born but often shape their faces or decorate themselves by carving away into their skin. * Ability Score Increase: The Sword Asimar created by the Sword are strong and fierce folk, with pronounced canines and large grandiose facial features and hair they often strike fear into their enemies hearts. When they feel strong emotions their eyes light up with a golden aura. * Ability Score Increase: The Shield Asimar created by the Shield are very uniform relative to the other Asimar. All have the same size and height as adults and the only real distinguishing features they have are different patterns that are over their bodies. These patterns are white while their skin is black. One of their eyes is always white and the other one is always black however whether one is left or right can also vary. * Ability Score Increase: The Hunter Asimar created by the Hunter are skeletal creatures whose heads that are bird skulls correctly properotion to a normal humanoids body. They posses no flesh and the joints of them are held together by a green aura that is only visible in total darkness and up close. * Ability Score Increase: The Teacher Asimar created by the Teacher, are creatures completely wrapped in thin paper that covers their entire body, when their skin is pierced they let out blue mist out of their body. * Ability Score Increase: The Lady Asimar created by the lady are multicolored creatures whose colour changes with their mood. Their hair are adorned with feathers and their body is covered in scales that create intricate patterns. * Ability Score Increase: = Category:Races